


And it was as good as history

by DumbestofAsses, Goat_Guy, LeeforLee, rubenel, ViviCatLover



Series: DSMP Bande AU [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eret is Wilbur Soot's best friend, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbestofAsses/pseuds/DumbestofAsses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goat_Guy/pseuds/Goat_Guy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeforLee/pseuds/LeeforLee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubenel/pseuds/rubenel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviCatLover/pseuds/ViviCatLover
Summary: Eret and Wilbur are childhood friends.A oneshot style series that revolves around Eret and Wilbur's friendship.
Relationships: Eret & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Wilbur Soot, Eret & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Eret & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: DSMP Bande AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102193
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	And it was as good as history

**Author's Note:**

> god I fucking loved writing this, cannon has left me so desperate for this friendship lmao.

Eret met his best friend at the playground when he was 4.

He was small and had trouble making friends, due to the lack of words they produced. Wilbur, even at this age, was the exact opposite. Surprisingly, Eret was the one to approach Wilbur first, drawn in by the sounds of rhythmic beating, and humming to go with it. 

The area of the playground it was coming from was one he usually avoided, due to the noise hurting his ears. This, however, was nice and held a steady beat. That, paired with the humming, drew in the 4-year-old like a siren song. Soon, he was peeking around the corner, and staring at a boy around his age with messy brown hair and a sunshine yellow shirt. 

The boy stopped drumming as soon as he felt eyes on him and turned to Eret. As he started to move toward them, Eret fell backward in surprise, drawing tears to his eyes, and sniffles to his mouth. 

“Don’t cry!” The boy said to him, offering a hand to get up, which Eret took hesitantly, wiping tears from his eyes. The boy smiled at him, bright, and full of joy.

“I’m Wilbur!” The boy, Wilbur, said as he held out a hand, which Eret hesitantly took.  
“Want more music?” He nodded, and Wilbur led him back to the drums, holding onto Eret’s hand.

Being friends with Wilbur was quite easy for Eret. While he tended to be quiet, that wasn’t really a problem with Wil, who talked enough for both of them. 

Soon, it seemed odder for them to be separated than together, as they seemed to bring the best out of each other. Eret became more talkative and energetic as he ran around with Wil, and Wilbur got a friend out of Eret who would listen to him and helped him rein in his abundant energy. 

“Mum,” Eret asked softly as his mother led him down their street “What's happening’?” He was 5 now and had been friends with Wil for a few months, after their fateful playground meetup. 

"Your dad and I are going away for a little bit, big man, so you’re going to stay with Wilbur!” Eret lit up at this his worried face melting away to an easy-going smile. 

“Oh-kay!” He cheered out as they continued walking to what he assumed was Wilbur’s place. He’d never been over before since Wil always wanted to go to Eret’s to avoid his “lame brother.” It made Eret laugh because, in all honesty, he had no idea what having a sibling was like, being the only child to his parents. 

His mom stopped at a two-story house that had a bright green door, knocking on it. A blond man who Eret had seen with Wilbur a few times smiled at them, asking if Eret’s mum wanted to come inside. 

She said no, passing Eret of to Phil, quickly saying goodbye to her song, and then leaving down the path she came. 

“Alright, Wil's out right now, but he should be back soon, do you mind waiting for him?” Eret shook his head, he was quite used to entertaining himself after all. Phil smiled down at Eret. 

“I’ll take you to his and Techno’s room then” Eret tilted his head at this before he realized Techno must be Wil’s younger brother. He hummed in acknowledgment, following Phil as the man walked up the stairs, pausing at the door to a room covered in music notes. 

“Techno, I’m coming in, okay?” Phil said, a huff the only response from the other side of the door. Phil opened it, revealing a brown-haired boy sitting on his bed reading a book. 

“Yo.” the boy said, glancing at Eret. “You’re Wil’s friend.” 

Eret nodded nervously feeling very awkward around someone who wasn’t his best friend. 

“Cool.” Techno said, glancing back down to his book “Wil’s bed is the blue one.”  
Eret couldn’t find any words so he awkwardly shuffled over to Wil’s bed and sat on it.

Phil, still at the doorway, let out a sigh “Alright boys, I’ll be right back, I just need to pick up Wilbur, and then we’ll go to dinner.” At this, Phil left, leaving Eret alone with Techno. Seeing as the other boy wasn’t going to try and make conversation, he pulled out his own book and started reading. 

The quiet continued for a bit until Techno spoke. “You like myths.” He stated, startling Eret into dropping his book of Greeks myths onto his lap.  
“Um, yes I do,” He said quietly, causing Techno to sigh. 

“What’s your favorite?” Techno pointed to the book in his lap, and Eret thought for a moment, before settling on an answer. 

“Perseus defeating Medusa.” Techno nodded at that before speaking again “Mine’s Theseus and the Minotaur.” 

They continued like this for a while, only giving brief commentary before turning back to reading. This all came to a close when they heard a loud gasp from downstairs, followed by what sounded like an offended; “You left him with Techno!?” 

Wilbur was finally home. 

Eret put his book down in anticipation, and Wilbur burst through the door to their room, breathing heavily. He glared at Techno, before turning to Eret with a smile. “Techno’s pretty weird, right?” He said, drawing a laugh out of Eret. 

“I think he’s cool.” He responded, putting a smile on Techno’s face and a frown on Wilbur’s, who tackled Eret in response, curling around him and trapping him in a hug. 

“He’s my friend! You can’t have him!” Wilbur said, sticking his tongue out at Techno, drawing a laugh from his brother. Eret however melted into the positive contact, hugging Wilbur back. 

“Missed you, Wil.” he whispered, turning Wilbur’s frown into a smile. 

“Me too, but you’ll be here all weekend! Which means, a sleepover!” Eret smiled, hugging Wilbur harder. 

Phil finally came upstairs, letting out a sigh when he saw Wilbur attached to Eret. 

“Alright, who wants pizza!” Phil said, smiling at the boys who all yelled in support, Eret letting out a giggle, prepared for a weekend of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys psssst go look at the other parts of this series. We all worked really hard, and in all honesty, it only gets more wild from here.  
> I'm active on the tlgo discord under the nickname Leesus Christ, along with everyone else! Feel free to find me if you want to ask anything or just want to chat!


End file.
